Generally, electronic devices refer to devices that perform particular functions according to embedded programs, including home appliances, electronic notes, portable multimedia players (PMPs), mobile communication terminals, tablet personal computers (PCs), video/audio devices, desktop/laptop computers, vehicle navigation systems, and so forth. The electronic devices output may be stored as information in the form of audio and video. As the electronic devices have become highly integrated and high-speed and high-volume wireless communication has come into wide use, various functions have been mounted in a single mobile communication terminal.
For example, not only communication functions, but also entertainment functions such as games, multimedia functions such as music/video playback, communication and security functions for mobile banking, schedule management or electronic wallet functions, and so forth have been provided in a single electronic device.
Such an electronic device may need a dustproof or waterproof structure to guarantee a smooth operation and to prevent introduction of foreign substances, depending on a use environment.
When users use electronic devices, submersion may occur due to damage or carelessness during the use of the electronic devices. However, there is no way for the user to check if the electronic device is waterproofed during the use of the electronic device. Although a waterproof test is usually carried out using external devices in a process of manufacturing the electronic device prior to delivery of the electronic device, there is no way for the user to check waterproofing of the electronic device after the delivery of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.